Diskussion:Naruto Uzumaki
Profilbild Eine Frage: Könnten wir das Senninbild nicht als drittes Bild nehmen(also beim Spoiler) und dann beim Spoiler trotzdem das "normale/nicht-Spoiler-Bild" von Naruto nehmen? Denn ich denke, ein Profilbild sollte ja einen allgemeinen Eindruck über die Person geben, dass heißt, die Person sollte darauf möglichst "typisch für sich" schauen/aussehen. Und der Senninmodus ist ja nur ein Modus, Naruto sieht ja jetzt nicht immer so aus. Und er guckt ja auch nicht immer so ernst/böse.(Hoffe, ich habe mich verständlich genug ausgedrückt^^)Charadine 18:07, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wär ich eigentlich auch dafür. ..::Aeris::.. 18:17, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ist nicht möglich beides zu nehmen ^^ als entweder wir nehmen das sennin bild raus dann bleibt immer des aktuelle drin oder wir lassen es so! Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 22:44, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ja so meinte Charadine das doch auch! Einfach kein Spoiler-Bild eintragen. ..::Aeris::.. 22:47, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::mir latte :) '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 09:12, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: ::also ich finde, man sollte das von Naruto im ganzen (ganzkörperbild) als standartbild nehmen und als (nicht-spoiler) zweit-bild vlt wie er in naruto und naruto shippuuden aussieht bzw ausgesehen hat. und in der spoiler variante vom zweit wie er in seinem sennin und in seinem neuen "fuchsgewand" aussieht. Sensei Goldentail 16:28, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bilder-Battle 250px|left|thumb|NEU 250px|right|thumb|ALT hier haben beide pics gute quali. das neue lässt aber naruto ENDLICH mal ernst erscheinen. das ständige grinsen passt eigentlich überhaupt nicht zum manga. ein wenig seriösität bitte! entscheidet bitte! Johnny/ジョニ一 20:42, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ganz klar alt!! Sein Lachen definiert ihn, außerdem schüttet er sich auf dem Bild ja nicht aus, sondern lächelt nur leicht. ..::Aeris::.. 07:54, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin mal gespannt ob Naruto von Tsunade jetzt den Jonin Rang erhlält oder ob er als einziger nur den Genin Räng behält und die anderen steigen in den Rängen auf. Da dürfte sich ja Naruto sehr ärgen wen dann Konohamaru ihn noch bei den Ninja Rängen über holt. ich bin für neu^^ und ich denke mall das naruto es recht egal ist sonst hätte er ja an den auswahlprüfungen teil nehmen können das wäre wider en paar filler episoden geworden xD--GabaGandalfxD 20:59, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Beförderung Naruto ist ja jetzt der stärkste im ganzen Dorf, ich finde die alte sollte ihm mal befördern. Aber vl macht naruto bei der nächsten chunin auswahlprüfung (sollte es noch eine geben, aber eher nicht) mit Konohamarus Team mit, man kann ja nur als Team da durch wäre ja eine gutte idee :nein, man wird chunin nicht unbedingt NUR in einem team - sakura ist ohne sasuke und naruto chunin geworden! wir wissen nur nicht wie die prüfung bei einem einzelnen aussieht, das ist alles. außerdem soll naruto erstmal ein chunin werden... ob durch prüfung oder sonst wie, aber er solls erstmal schaffen - der stärkste ist er, meiner meinung nach, im dorf noch laaaaaaaange nicht!!! egal was er schon alles geschaffen haben soll - er ist der protagonist der geschichte... wie solls schon anders werden. UND zu einem jounin würde ich naruto eh noch sehr, sehr lange nicht befördern! ...das wäre nun wirklich eine frechheit! Johnny/ジョニ一 20:25, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) @johnny, wer ist denn deiner meinung nach der stärkste im dorfErnie1992 20:36, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) kann mir kein stärkeren vorstellen geradeErnie1992 21:41, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) @Ernie muss dir vollkommen zustimmen naruto ist ja soger stärker als kakashi und wer kommt sonst noch an kakashi ran?--Tissey-- 15:07, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) @Johnny hast du die mangas überhaupt gelesen??????? natürlich ist naruto der stärkste im Dorf schließlich hat er alle Körper von Pain besiegt, die anderen Konoha shinobi konnten alle nicht mal einen Körper besiegen dass er pain besiegen kann, heißt nicht, dass er alle besiegen kann. Bei naruto kommt es darauf an, mit seinen kräften die feindlichen kräfte auszubooten. und bei kakashi hat naruto einfach keine chance dazu. Gegen pain hätt er auch keine chance gehabt wenn der kyuubi nicht wegen hinata die kontrolle übernommen hätte. und kakashi würde ihn niemals so sauer machen. von daher kannst du das nicht so "einfach" darstellen. Ninjason 19:15, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) da hast du schon recht aba gegen kakashi würde naruto sicher gewinnen, denn er hat mit rasen shuriken ein stärkeres ninjutsu als Kakashi und mit frog Kumite ein stärkeres taijutsu aber du hast schon recht gegen itachi hätte er z.B. keine Chance vielleicht wird Naruto irgand wann wärend oder nach dem Krieg nun befördert. nur ich hoffen nich das er Nach dem Krieg nicht gleich den Hokage titel bekommt. das gingr mir dann zu schnell. ich fänd es auch cool wirde Naruto, Sakura und Sauke irgend wie auch den Sannin Titel gekommen. also ich hoffe,das naruto nicht so schnell befördert wird.und das er, wenn es mal wieder ne prüfung gibt auch net bevorzugt wird oder so. weil mal ehrlich leute , stellt euch naruto doch mal als jonin vor. in einer strategischen situation, würde er doch einfach nur bekloppt auf den gegner zu rennen :D und darum glaube ich auch, das naruto noch lange net der stärkste im dorf ist. er hat zwar die vielleicht größte mentale stärke, aba von den jutsus und strategischen fähigkeiten ist er noch weit weg von der spitze ;-) Itachi♣ 02:39, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Narutos Meister Iruka und besonders Killerbee sollte man auch als Meister erwähnen. Pfau 15:58, 20. Juni 2010 (UTC) :nein, sollte man nicht! warum auch? iruka war der lehrer von allen aus narutos jahrgang in der akademie. und killerbee hilft ja naruto nur etwas zu lernen. absolut unsinnig diese zwei für naruto als meister zu bezeichnen. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:13, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Eine Sensei-Beziehung ist bei Naruto bisher nur bei Jiraiya, Fukasaku und Kakashi entstanden. Nur weil man mal auf jemanden "aufpasst" ist man ja nicht gleich sein Meister. Ninjason 17:49, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Iruka ist zwar der Meister des ganzen Jahrgangs, aber trotzdem noch immer ein Meister oder etwa nicht ? Und Fukasaku ist auchserdem auch nicht als Meister aufgeführt. Pfau 7:34, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) NAtürlich ist Fukasaku da, öffne mal die Spoiler. Und ´du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass Iruka im selben Sinne ein Sensei von Naruto war, wie die anderen, denn das stimmt einfach nicht. Ninjason 08:31, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Aber Killerbee hat selbst gesagt das er von nun an sein Meister sei das sagte er kurz bevor sie hinter den Wasserfall gingen.Narutofan01 15:07, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Naruto's Familie könnte man sagen,dass Tsunade und naruto Verwandte sind? Denn Tsunade's Großmutter stammt aus dem Uzumaki-Clan. Hmmm... So ein Clan ist natürlich ein riesiges Gebilde. Da heiraten Leute ein- und aus. Aber "verwandt" sind sie auf jeden Fall. Tsunade '''hat Uzumaki-Blut in ihren Adern. Sie und Naruto haben also zum Teil dieselben Vorfahren. Aber wir wissen einfach nicht, wo sie hineingehört. Was machen wir jetzt? :Kushina und Naruto sind auf jeden Fall mit ihr blutsverwandt. :Minato wäre dann wie ein Schwager auch einer ihrer Verwandter. :Gleichzeitig müsste man bei Naruto auch: *Nawaki *Hashirama *Tobirama *Rikudou Sennin eintragen und damit auch den gesamten Uchiha-Clan .... Oder wir lassen diese clanexternen Dinge raus und schreiben einfach in einen Fließtext, wie es sich verhält. Ninjason 12:54, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Edit:Dann aber natürlich auch bei Hyuuga, Uchiha, Senju, denn die hängen ja auch iwie zusammen. Ninjason 12:55, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ohhh bitte... was???? naruto ist nicht mit den senjus wie tsunade, hashirama, tobiarama, dan, etc blutsverwandt, zumindest nicht in dem richtigen sinne... ist doch lächerlich jetzt diese ganzen verwandtschaften untereinander auszumachen. die sind zwar da, aber die liegen da so lang her und alles eigentlich so unbestimmt. außerdem ist naruto so gesehen ein namikaze. und jetzt noch *Nawaki *Hashirama *Tobirama *Rikudou Sennin eintragen und damit auch den gesamten Uchiha-Clan eintragen???? BITTE!?!?... was soll die sch**ße!?!? man... beruhigt euch doch alle und haut da jetzt nicht ständig auf diese *aber-naruto-ist-auch-mit-uchiha-verwandt* ein. langsam wirds zum kotzen, wirklich. entschuldigung für den ausdruck, aber es ist echt so mit dieser *alle-mit-allen-verwandt-welle* - langsam übertreibens da viele. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:38, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Sehe das genauso, aber mit etwas weniger Schimpfwörtern. ^^ :Die Clanwelt ist (natürlich) sehr verstrickt, da ist jeder überall mal dringewesen. Ich denke, wir sollten das clanintern lassen. Vor allem, da wir gar nicht wissen, in welchem Verhältnis Naruto zu dieser Senju-Oma steht. Ninjason 14:52, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Also wie gesagt, bei Tsunade könnt man vom Ding her einfach "Uzumaki-Clan" einfügen. Jeder weiß, was gemeint ist und es ist ja nunmal auch Fakt und in "naher" Verwandschaft (Großmutter). Bei Naruto hingegen kann man natürlich nicht Senju-Clan hinschreiben und auch eher weniger Tsunade, weil die verbindung nicht an der Stelle besteht. Ninjason 21:28, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vorallem müsste man noch wissen wie Naruto und Mito Verwandt sind. Es kann ja auch sein das sie seine Urgroßtante 18. Grades oder so ist. Darum find ich ist es schwer zu urteilen wie Verwandt Naruto und Tsunade wirklich sind.--Akatsuki-Wars 12:09, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) bei naruto könnte man wirklich nicht sejnu hin schreiben, dafür aber 2ter sohn des rikudo sennin dafür würde sprechen das aus ihm ja senju wurde und uzumaki entfernt verwand ist und bei entfernt denkt man ja allg. an die wurzeln eines clans die nun mal beim 2ten liegen. ein anderer punkt der dafür spricht ist die langlebigkeit der uzumakis die wie man weis der 2te sohn vom sennin geerbt hat. Benutzer:tobi y naruto :@Diskussion:Uzumaki-Clan: nein. lies die antworten auf von dir gestellte fragen/behauptungen hier: Diskussion:Uzumaki-Clan. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:36, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich find e das der Text (Naruto als Genin) passt nicht zum Bild da naruto auch shippuden noch genin ist09zeroful 19:13, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin dafür das irgendwie zu ändern oda weg zu lassen.!.! 09zeroful 21:36, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Warum ist Ausbildung durch Fukasaku spoilert und z.B. Die Verteidigung Konohas - Narutos Schmerz, Das Treffen der Kage, Das Wiedersehen von Team 7 micht :oh... da ist wohl jemandem bei der bearbeitung ein fehler unterlaufen. wird behoben. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:38, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) eing. muss naruto das feuer element auch benutzen können oder? weil die anderen jinchurikens konnten/können auch das element von deren bijuu benutzen. 91.7.215.103 11:07, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :nein, bis jetzt ist nicht bekannt ob jinchuurikis elemente ihrer bijuu bekamen, vllt nur bei roushi. aber ansonsten können jinchuuriki auch ganz normal ihr element ohne ihr bijuu haben (naruto hat fuuton und das haben wir bei kyuubi noch nie gesehen). und warum sollte naruto überhaupt feuer-element durch kas kyuubi haben? kyuubi hat doch gar nichts mit feuer gemacht - er hat bis jetzt kein feuer angewendet. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:51, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) natürlich hat er schonmal feuer angewendet guck dir doch episode 167(ich weis sehr schlecht gezeichnet)an. 80.141.241.201 09:40, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :oh leute (kopf schüttel)... NICHT DER ANIME IST AUSSHAGGEBEND! guckt euch den manga an. er spuckt dort nirgendwo feuer... das da im anime war nur mal wieder eine beschissene FILLER-einlage der animemacher! kyuubi hat noch nie feuer gespuckt, nur seinen chakra-strahl abgefeuert. also bitte, kommt hier nicht mit anime folge so und so, ich habe sie alle gesehen. aber nach der echten story von kishimoto hat kyuubi noch nie feuer angewendet. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:05, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ich glaub naruto wird den kyuubi verlieren aber nicht sterben. da man im manga 501 sieht das seine mutter das auch überlebt hat obwohl sie angeschlagen war von der geburt. Hallo hat Naruto eigendlich jetzt das Yin und Yan Chakra von Kyuubi. :Ja hat er weiß nicht genau, eigentlich müsste naruto nur eines davon haben, da minato nur das eine in naruto versiegelt hat. oder ist es jetzt so, dass naruto auch das andere chakra aus der schriftrolle bzw gerotora, in der/dem minato das andere chakra von kyuubi versiegelte, nun in sich aufnahm, als er die schriftrolle freisetzte und geroora in sich hausen ließ :/ ...wenn es so ist, dann wird er wahrscheinlich beide haben. aber bis jetzt ist es noch so ziemlich unklar was da naruto tatsächlich in sich aufnahm. mal schauen ob er beide chakras hat :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 20:11, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin mal gespannt was passiert nach dem Naruto mit seiner Mutter geredet hat ob sich dann vielleicht Kisame sehen lässt um Naruto und Bee zu besiegen und ob Naruto auch mal eine neue Technik erlernt (sich selber eine aus denkt oder ob Bee ihm was bei bring) weil ich es etwas was lngweilig finde wen Naruto nur an seinem Rasengan weiter arbeite. Dragoneyes1 hi ich fände es cool wen Naruto auch sowas wie diese Teleportations Jutsu von seinem Vater kann. im Eremiten Modus kann er schon Chakra von anderen spüren und wen er noch sie da hin beamen kann da müsste er sich nicht mehr so beeilen hin zu laufen. ________________ hi was wäre wen Madara/Tobi die letzten Bijuu bekommt und er es schaffen sollte das Juubi zu beschwören. Müsste es dann icht irgend wie schwächer sein so ,,Chakra technisch,, weil Naruto hat sich ja das Kyuubi Chakra angeeignet. HI ich bin mal gespannt ob Naruto auch mal andere mitglieder vom Uzumaki Clan noch treffen wird. Dragoneyes1 Ich hätte da einmal ein paar Fragen. 1. Es geht um den "ChakraSTRAHL". Ist das nicht eigendlich eher eine Kugel? Im Kampf gegen Orochimaru setzt er die ja frei und fliegt auf ihn zu. Das was da um die Rashoumons fleigt, ist ja nur da weil die Kugel da rauftrifft. Also ist es im grunde ja eine Kugel die Naruto da abfeuert und kein strahl. auch gg pain schießt ja naruto nur kugeln und keinen strahl womit ich bei meiner zweiten frage angelangt wär. 2. Im Kampf gegen Pain nachdem Naruto der 4, oder 6schwänzige ist, ich weiß nicht genau,(Im Anime) sieht man ja wie Pain (Tendou) auf dem Bauch liegt und Naruto einzelne Kugeln auf ihn Feuert. ein paar Sekunden später oder so feuert naruto ja einen "Kanonen-Hagel" ab. Nun wollte ich fragen ob wir vielleicht eine Seite anlegen wollen die "Kyuubis Chakrakugelsalve" oder so ähnlich heißt? Weil irgendwie sind der angebliche "Kyuubis ChakraStrahl" und das was Naruto da auf Pain schießt eindeutig nicht da selbe. Finde ich zumindest. Hab ich da euren Zuspruch für? oder muss ein jutsu von kishimoto bestätigt sein? naja das wars erstmal, gruß LipiNoBakuha 21:57, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :zu 1. mit kyuubis chakrastrahl beschreiben wir auch die chakrakugel - es sieht halt manchmal so und manchmal anders aus. aber es ist dasselbe - er sammelt chakra vor seinem maul, schluckt es und schießt es dann ab. außerdem heßt der artikel auch Kyuubi-Chakrakugel - Kugel! aber an sich, wie man sieht, sammelt er chakra in kugelform, aber abschießen tut er einen strahl ab. aber wie gesagt, an sich ist es egal... der artikel hier auf wiki ist unter beiden namen verlinkt - auch unter Kyuubi Chakrastrahl - Strahl! :zu 2. dieser kanonen-hagel gibt es nur im anime. aber das war das dümmste, was die animemacher je gemacht haben. naruto feuerte wie ein maschinengewehr. solche pannen darf man gar nicht aufführen. naruto in kyuubi-form schießt nicht wie ein MG feuer - vorallem es war feuer O.o ...seit wann schießt kyuubi mit feuer??? in der folge haben die animemacher so ziemlich alles was man falsch machen konnte falsch gemacht. da hat auch bestimmt kishimoto gedacht WTF als er das gesehen hat. diesen "Kanonen-Hagel" soll man defenitiv lassen. Johnny/ジョニー 22:11, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) @johnny es ist kein strahl^^ es ist eine kugel die rauskommt, die kugel zieht eigentlich nur einen energieschweif hintersich her und ist dort drin eingehüllt, es kommt eine kugel rausErnie1992 10:33, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :ja, von mir aus... wenn kugel dann kugel ^^ ...LipiNoBakuha hat sich nur gewundert warum es nicht kugel heißt, aber es heißt ja chakra-kugel :) also ist alles klar. Johnny/ジョニー 17:48, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Johnny hat Recht, ich hatte den Namen auf Narutos Seite, unten im Jutsuguide nachgeguckt^^ Jedoch wurde meine Frage bezüglich ob Kishimoto die Jutsus bestätigen muss oder nicht um hier angelegt zu werden, nicht beantwortet^^ LipiNoBakuha 21:27, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :man weiß überhaupt nicht ob es als jutsu von kishimoto gesehen wird :/ Johnny/ジョニー 21:29, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich rede eigendlich so im allgemeinen, nicht nur von dem "Feuerhagel." Was ich mich auch frage ist, woher stammt das das Feuer sein soll. Das einzige Mal wo ich da Feuer gesehn hab, war auf den Fackeln und aus dem Mund das 8-schwänzigen aber sonst oO LipiNoBakuha 21:34, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :keine ahnung, es sah nach feuer aus, nicht nach chakra-kugel oder chakra überhaupt. wie auch immer... das war purer nonsens mit dem hagel im anime - abolut *unnarutoig*, völlig weltfremd bezogen auf naruto-welt. Johnny/ジョニー 21:39, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) stimmt schon, man kann aber nicht abstreiten das es geil aussah (Finde ich zumindest xD) :D LipiNoBakuha 21:45, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :ich streite es schon ab xDD es sah furchtbar aus :DD ähhh, muss meine augen schließen wenn ich an diese szene denke ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 21:47, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) waaaas :o :D Naja Geschmäcker sind eben verschieden ;D Könnte mal einer diese zwei perversen Seiten löschen, die da neu gemacht wurden? LipiNoBakuha 22:02, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :die sind schon zum löschen vorgeschlagen, nur die admins können die seiten löschen. bis einer das sieht, bleiben die da ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 22:03, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, vorgeschlagen hab ich die ja. Ich dachte du wärst ein Admin deswegen hab ich das geschrieben :D Aber ok müssen wir warten :P LipiNoBakuha 22:14, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) hi ich fände gut wen Naruto wieder sein Mantel tragen würde. ich finde er wirkt damit mehr erwachener als nur mit seinen normalen Kleidung. Dragoneyes1 hi ich fänd es cool wen Naruto jetzt sowas wie seine eigene persönliche waffe (schwert, kunai,usw) haben würde. weil Sasuke ha ja sein Kusanagi und Nartu hatte ja seine speziellen Kunai. Hi ich bin mal gespannt was Naruto so mit den Chakra des Kyuube so machen kann. Er ja bestimmt wieder ein Rasengan Shuriken verbessern. Nur ich hoffe das es nicht das einzige ist was er dann kann. Ich fänd es er cool wen er damit dann die Kompi Sennin Mode Und Kyuubi machen könnte oder kann dann irgend welche neuen Jutsus. neunschwänzige kontrolle also ich denke man sollte unter sonstiges vierleicht noch hinschreiben,das naruto nun den neunschwänzigen kontrollieren kann nach meiner meinung jedenfalls Diki1996 16:39, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :naruto kann kyuubi doch noch gar nicht kontrollieren :/ ...er hat ja nur sein chakra von ihm getrennt und kann es jetzt benutzen. Johnny/ジョニー 19:17, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: ja stimmt hab mir eben nochmal den manga angesehen und bemerkt dass er ja das chakra zwar nun nutzen kann aber nicht kontrollieren( mana 507 oder 508 naruto erspürt kismae ihm samahada) naja dann hat es sich ja erstmal erledigt des hinzuschreibchen fürs erste ;) Diki1996 13:08, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Entspoilerungen wer bitte schön entspoilert immer wieder die meister von naruto Fukasaku ist noch gar nicht ihn deutschen folgen als meister bekannt! hab das nun wieder bespoilert wenn es falsch seien sollte machts wieder weg:) Diki1996 15:03, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :natürlich muss fukasaku als meister entspoilert sein. manga band 45 ist schon in deutschland erhältlich. Johnny/ジョニー 16:42, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) aso hab ich gar nicht drauf geachtet dachte es wäre noch 44 mein fehler Diki1996 16:44, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :kein ding ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 16:46, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Narutos Raum/Zeit Jutsu Bei den Jutsus von Naruto sollte man vieleicht noch erwähnen,dass er eine art Raum/Zeit jutsu kann. weil ich glaube killer be sagte als naruto kisame anhand seinen emotionen entdeckte(auch neues jutsu)und ihn draf : ein harter schlag und ein teleport jutsu? alles was ich sah war ein gelber blitz was meint ihr ? :DD nö, warum Shunchin no Jutsu ist doch schon aufgelistet LipiNoBakuha 12:56, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ne ich mein ein Raum/Zeit Jutsu , des is was anderes als des Shunshin no Jutsu, bei dem Shunshin no Jutsu benutz man chakra um schnell zu flüchten, raum/zeit jutsu kann man sich schnell wegteleportieren . auserdem sagte yamato, dass naruto noch nicht GANZ auf dem level von minato ist :D JA aber trotzdem ist noch nicht sicher ob es wirklich ein Raum/Zeit Jutsu war oder ob er sich einfach nur tierisch schnell bewegt. Würde einfach mal abwarten.--Selaya 15:22, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) es ist genau bekannt was naruto da benutzt hat - Shunshin no Jutsu! und nichts anderes. SO steht es im manga... hab in den RAWs nachgeschaut, deshalb weiß ich was da steht - killerbee sagte shunshin no jutsu. auf MS wurde es halt anders übersetzt. Johnny/ジョニー 17:55, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bild Soll man bei der Spoilersektion wirklich das Bild vom Eremitemodus lassen? Es gibt ja nicht seinen Normalzustand/normales Äußeres wieder. Bei anderen Charas nehmen wir ja auch ein Bild, das sie in ihrem normalen Zustand wiederspiegelt, bei Juugo haben wir z.B. auch nicht Juin Stufe 2 als Profilbild. Ist zwar nur ne Kleinigkeit, aber ich finds im Endeffekt etwas irreführend, neue Besucher denken noch, der rennt immer so rum.--DasallmächtigeJ 22:54, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Fuuton Rasengan Warum macht naruto , z.b im fight gg pain das normale rasengan (oder auch sonst in anderen kämpfen) er könnte doch jedesmal wenn er das rasengan machen will das fuuton rasengan machen , denn es ist stärker als das raserngan Er muss doch dafür immer 2 Schattendoppelgänger er schaffen und nur ihm Sennin Mode kann er es ja auch nur werfen. Ich finde auch eher dass, das normale Rasengan so was wie sein Markenzeichen ist als das Fuuton Rasengan. Es kann ja auch sein das seine Zellen schon durch Fuuton Rasengan geschädigt werden. manga 505 also ich hab mir das kapitel 505 nochmal angeguckt...und ich glaube schon das es ein raum/zeit jutsu von naruto sein könnte weil: killerbee sagt eine TELEPORTATION un eine rechte die sitzt,doch alles was ich sah war ein GELBER BLITZ ( wie Minatos Raum/Zeit Jutsu , deswegen wurde er auch GELBER BILTZ genannt) und als naruto sich den fuß vertritt sagt yamato : er ist noch nicht ganz auf dem level von DEM VIERTEN (also beherrscht er die raum/zeit technik noch nicht so gut wie minato) :vielleicht kann naruto das raum-zeit-ninjutsu, aber bis jetzt ist es nicht bekannt und er hat es noch nirgendwo benutzt! in 505 sagt killerbee wörtlich shunshin no jutsu und nichts anderes. Johnny/ジョニー : :ja ich weiß aber wenn man halt NOCH NICHT GANZ AUF DEM LEVEL DES VIERTEN oder GELBER BLITZ hört denkt man gleich an Raum/zeit jutsu :D Naruto´s neue Jutsus im Krieg wird Naruto bestimmt ein paar neue Jutsus können und ich denke die Jutsus werden nur verbesserung und neue Varianten des Rasengan sein Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Naruto und Hinata?Hat Hinata oder Naruto dann nochmal etwas erwähnt seid den Angriff von Pain? im Manga ist bis jetzt nichts mehr zwischen den beiden passiert vielleicht reden die beiden im anime mal mit einander darüber. aber ich denke das wird sich erst nach dem Krieg weiter entwickeln Naruto wird Bjiuu Dama nie erlern weil er mit dem Kyuubi dafür im einglan sein müsste und Kyuubi hasst dafür viel zu sehr ihn und diese Jutsu ist eine Bjiuu Technik. Da könnt ihr nicht einfach jetzt das bei Naruto eintragen. Ich verstehe auch nicht warum Hien in der Jutsu lieste hier drin stehen er kann es nicht wirklich und benutz hat er es auch noch nie in einem Kampf. Dragoneyes1 :hä? warum sollte naruto nie das bijuu dama lernen können? das hat bee auch gedacht bis er naruto das rasengan machen sah und erkannte darin genaus dieses bijuu dama! naruto hat schon fast das bijuu dama benutzt in 519, es war aber nicht stabil. das was naruto nicht kann ist in vollständige kyuubi-form zu wechseln - DAS wird er nicht können. bijuu dama hat naruto schon, als er bereits vom kyuubi bessesen war (mit 4 schwänzen), gegen orochimaru benutzt. klar, war das unbewusst, aber dennoch ist es die tatsache. UND hien hat naruto nie im kampf benutzt, aber beim fuuton-training hat er es mit asuma probiert. alles ist soweit korrekt. johnny/ジョニー 16:56, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Weil dieses Jutsu von den Bijuu Wesen ist und nicht direkt ein Jutsu von den Jinchuuriki. Im Kampf Naruto gegen Oro war es nicht Naruto der dieses Jutsu an wendete sonder das rum wütende Kyuubi und in diesem moment hatte nicht mehr Naruto die kontrolle sondern das Kyuubi. Bei dem Fuuton training hatte Asuma mit hilfe der Chakra Klingen erklärt was es mit dem Fuuton auf sich hat. Naruto hat nur sein Chakra in die Klinge geleitet und beide haben sie geworfen. Nur weil er das ein einziges mal gemacht muss an dies doch nicht gleich in die Liste ein tragen. Dagoneyes1 :::das bijuu dama steht bei naruto auch nicht (zmindest noch nicht, i-wann wird er das auch machen können), es steht jetzt nur bei kyuubi drin. aber was hen angeht ist es richtig so... auch wenn es nicht im kampf war, trotzdem - wenn er es auch nur ein mal gemacht hat, kann er das ja. und er HAT es gemacht, auch wenn nur kurz für trainingszwecke. naruto IST es in der lage. johnny/ジョニー 18:06, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::DasallmächtigeJ und noch irgend jemand hatte es schon mal in die Jutsu liste mit rein genommen und ich habe es dann wieder raus gemacht. man sollte doch wenigsten warten bevor man neue Jutsu´s einträgt ob sie dann auch von ihm genutzt werden. Dragoneyes1 irre ich mich, oder hat naruto das furznormale Oodama Rasengan auch nur einmal gemacht? wenns danach ginge, kann man das auch wegstreichen genau wie diese tarengan kombos die er im kampf gg den kyuubi macht.. LipiNoBakuha 18:53, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :es ist egal ob jemand ein jutsu nur einmal macht oder mehrmals, angewendet heißt beherrscht! man kann doch nicht die justus von naruto einfach nur bei ihm weg tun nur weil er sie nur einmal benutzte :/ ...so ein quatsch. johnny/ジョニー 01:47, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :man sollte aber auch nicht so fort ein neues Jutsu bei ihn rein schreiben obwohl man noch nicht genau weis ob auch diese Jutsu am ende er dann wirklich hat oder was ganzlich neues dabei raus kommt.Dragoneye1 Meister Ebisu war noch sein meister...das könnte man noch hinschreiben nein kann man nicht Ebisu hat Naruto´s training (auf Wassergehen) ja an Jiraiya ab gegeben. hey jetzt müsst es doch gehen das sich naruto mit fukasaku zusammen tut. ich meine das fukasaku für naruto naturchakra sammelt. davor konnte er es ja noch nicht aber mittlerweile müsste es doch gehn oder?